The present invention relates to a game device, game control method, a program and a storage medium, more specifically a game device which gives a suitable name to a game player, a game control method, a program and a storage medium.
Conventionally, in fighting games, for example, a game player selects his favorite character out of a plurality of characters provided by a game device. The game player operates his character on the game screens to fight with the character of an opponent.
A plurality of characters provided by the game device have looks and individualities characteristic of the plurality of characters, and their own names, which facilitates confirming which characters are fighting on the game screens.
However, the number of characters provided by the game device is limited. Game players who compete with each other often select one and the same character. Accordingly, names which discriminate the game players are necessary. Conventionally, when a game player takes part in a fighting game, he registers in advance his favorite name as his account name. The account name is displayed to discriminate the game player.
The patent reference which the inventors are aware of is Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2001-239062.
However, the conventional art can discriminate players competing with each other but cannot make what the game players are, i.e., individualities of the game players known.